


You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 3x10. Peter senses the arrival of the alphas before he can get Cora out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Run, But You Can't Hide

Melissa kept glancing Peter's way as she and the other nurse finished up with Cora. Finally Peter rolled his eyes and asked, "What?"

Melissa let out a soft snort, "When you saw me, you tried to hide from me. Did you actually think you could melt into the shadows or something? Like the Shadow?" she sounded amused.

Peter tried not to blush as he said, "Certainly wish I could disappear now."

A moment later, Peter sensed something. He stood still hoping it was just nerves because of what was happening to Cora. It wasn't. Peter pulled Melissa away from the other nurse and Cora. Melissa was startled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need to leave now," Peter whispered into her ear. "Take the other nurse and clear this floor."

"What about Cora--" she asked bewildered.

"I'll take her. Go. Now." Peter pushed her away. Melissa frowned but did as he asked and left with the nurse. Peter turned to Cora and really wished he had invisibility powers.

**Author's Note:**

> I slipped in a little tribute to Russell Mulcahy, if you're familiar with his other works. :)
> 
> So I was wondering how Peter ended up all alone with Cora and the twins on the second floor when Melissa and the other nurse were supposed to help him evacuate Cora. Initially I thought maybe Peter warned her about the alphas but then I remembered she didn't know anything was wrong till Scott warned her to leave asap. So I came up with this.
> 
> Edit: I had another thought. What if Peter chased away Melissa and the other nurse because he made some kind of deal with the Alphas -- Cora in exchange for some prize? After all, Cora was captured along with Boyd and Erica and she's the only one still alive. So maybe that's why the twins were running after Peter and Cora.


End file.
